hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131120001048
(The Phones Rings) (Tracy's mom) Hello? (Mr Pinky) is this the Turnblad residence? (Tracy's mom) yes (Mr Pinky) Mr Pinky speaking (Tracy's mom) Mr Pinky from from the dress shop? (Mr Pinky) uh-huh I like Tracy for our spokesgirl (Tracy's mom) you want tracy to do what? (Mr Pinky) be our spokesgirl (Tracy's mom) be a spokesgirl? (Mr Pinky) I think she be perfect I like to meet her and discuss the details as soon as Possible (Tracy's mom) OK um well we have send someone down to meet you tonight if you can so um oh OK bye-bye Mr pinky (Mr Pinky) Bye-bye (Tracy) the Mr Pinky? (Tracy's mom) from Mr Pinkys heftey hideaway (Tracy's mom) a spokesgirl? Oh tell me I get a free caftan tell me (Tracy's mom) oh Tracy I think perks like caftans have to be negotiated maybe we should get you an agent (Tracy) OK you be my agent (Tracy's mom) What? Tracy Turnblad has fame gone to your head and made you wacky? (Tracy) well why not? Who's going to look out for me better then my mom? (Tracy's mom) me an agent? You see me hobnobbin drinking rum and cokes with all those hoi pollois? (Tracy) and out-negotiating them (Tracy's mom) oh you crazy oh Tracy I haven't left this house in--in years (Tracy) then isnt it time you did? (Tracy's mom) oh no Tracy we have your father meet with him i--i don't wanna be seen like this (Tracy) why not? (Tracy's mom) I do it after my next diet that's when I do it ya see the neighbers havent seen me since I was a size 10 don't make me do it Tracy (the song start welcome to the 60s Tracy and her mom start singing) (Tracy) ma its changeling out there you like it people who are different their time is coming (Tracy) he mama hey mama look around everybody's grooveing to a brand-new sound hey mama hey mama follow me I know somethings in ya that you wanna set free so let go go go of the past now say hello to the love in your heart yes I know that the worlds spinning fast now you gotta get yourself a brand-new start (Tracy and woman's) hey mama welcome to the 60s oh-o-o-o-o oh mama welcome to the 60s oh-o-o-o-o go mama go go go (woman's) welcome to the 60s oh-o-o-o-oh oh hey mama yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah (Tracy) hey mama hey mama have some fun (Tracy's mom) I haven't left this house since 1951 (Tracy) hey mama hey mama Take a chance (Tracy's mom) oh Tracy its been years since someone ask me to dance (Tracy) so let go go go of the past now say hello to the light your eyes yes I know that the worlds spinning fast now but you gotta run the race to win the prize (Tracy and women's) hey mama welcome to the 60s oh-o-o-o-o oh mama welcome to the 60s oh-o-o-o-o go mama go go go (woman's) welcome to the 60s (Tracy) Ma you did it (Tracy's mom) oh Tracy I,m a little lightheaded there's so much air out here can't we go someplace that's stuffy (Tracy) no ma you on your way (Tracy's mom) this is gonna be so much fun (Tracy) yeah it is oh look Ma (the girls walk past them) (Tracy) see Ma (Tracy's mom) I did see it they were so cosmopolitan (Tracy and her mom see girls and boys in the car laughing and giggleing) (Tracy) did you see it Ma? (Tracy's mom) I did see it hon (Tracy's mom) yes girls Lady with her daughter coming though (Tracy) they want you hullahoping (Tracy's mom) me? (Tracy) yes go Ma (Tracy's mom) OK put this on (Astoria) Tracy your hair it looks so good (Tracy) thanks Astoria (Astoria) uh Tracy is that your mom? (Tracy) yes (Astoria) uh Tracy where's Penny? (Tracy) oh she's getting ready for bed don't worry Astoria you see her tomorrow (Astoria) but Tracy I want to tell her the big news (Tracy) what big news? (Astoria) I tell Penny tomorrow bye Tracy see you later (Tracy) bye Astoria (Tracy's mom) woo I did it oh they so glamorous (Tracy) wow (A woman) it Kicked let's toast to that to a boy (woman's) yeah yeah yeah (woman 1) welcome to the rhythm of a brand-new-day (Tracy) take your old fashioned fears (womans 1) and just throw them away (woman 2) you should add some color and a freash new do (woman 1) cause its time for a star (woman's) who looks just like new